My Paralyzed Heart
by Anime Angel Alchemist
Summary: /HIATUS/ They’d never met. They knew nothing of each other’s existence. That was until that faithful day that brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes_: I thought of this story because a part of this story almost happened to me. I got to thinking about it, and I said, "Hey, Me. Wouldn't it make a heartwarming story if I wrote about FMA/Christopher Reeves sinario?" So here it is, the first installment of __**My Paralyzed Heart**__. Flame if you want, but they will be discarded if they are too mean. I doubt anyone knew about CR in the FMA world, but work with me, k?_

Disclaimer_: I don't own any part of FMA, but the story idea came from a real life experience of mine. I do own any characters that you haven't heard of in this story._

* * *

They'd never met. They knew nothing of each other's existence, until that faithful day that brought them together._**

* * *

**_

_**The Meeting**_

I lay in a hospital bed on my back staring at the white ceiling, thinking of the reason I was even there to begin with.

I had been in an accident, plain and simple.

The only problem was that this was no ordinary accident.

I was in a riding accident.

'Jill' was my only other thought, as I lay there; my ability to move of my own accord had been stolen from me. Sure, I could move my head and speak, but it wasn't the same. I'd never have full mobility again.

I'd never ride again.

A lone tear slid down my cheek.

"Are you her father?" a nurse asks someone.

"Yes, I am. Is she ok?" I hear my father ask.

"Yes and no. She's alive, but paralyzed. She can move her head and speak, but nothing else"

"Can I see her?"

My father enters the room, and I can only turn my head to look at him. I notice tears running down his face, and I look away, out the window.

"Sarah? How are you feeling?"

I turn to look at him again, but just wanted to shrug my shoulders. I wanted to scream 'I'm a veggie! How do you think I feel!?' Instead I remain silent.

"We sit together in an awkward silence, until I ask,

"What happened to Jill? Is she ok?"

He doesn't answer me, just looks sadly into my eyes.

I'd never seen my father like this before. After all, he was one of the top ranking soldiers in the Amestris military, so emotions were never his forte to begin with.

"When do I get to go home, Dad?" is my next question.

"I-I don't know. If you don't mind, I'm sure plenty of people at HQ would love to visit you. After all, you did visit me a lot"

"Sure…That'd be nice" I'm unenthusiastic about it, but my father's not quite finished

"I'd also like you to meet a young subordinate of my best friend, Roy. He was in a situation similar to yours"

I say nothing, just sit there propped up on my bed, wallowing in my self-pity.

My father says that he will have to leave to go to work, but will have one of his subordinates come to keep me company.

He's been gone for an hour, now, and I hear a light tapping on the door. I turn, and see none other than Danny Bloch. He greets me with a big, warm smile, and I give him a small smile back. It's all I could muster.

"Sarah, I'm terribly sorry to hear about what happened to you. You were a very talented rider, if that makes you feel better"

I nod, but inside, it makes me feel even worse. Being told that I was a good rider, and never even being able to ride again was horrible.

Another tear slides down my face as I look out the window. Bloch notices, and stops talking. He sits down, and the room is silent until he has to leave.

"I'll be seeing you around, Sarah. Everyone at HQ says hi. Bye"

I'm now completely alone in the hospital room. I hate hospitals. They always smell like antiseptic, and are never a very, well, welcoming place. They usually mean pain and suffering to someone.

It's dark out, now, so there's no reason to even look out the window, so I lay my head back on the bed, and slowly drift off to sleep.

_**

* * *

**__

* * *

_

* * *

I just have to say thanks, to everyone that bothered to read this. I love feedback, and it's very welcomed. _I want to dedicate this story to my very first horse, Jill._ Without her, I never would have had the inspiration for this story. If any of you care enough to want to know what really happened, just ask, and I'll put it in the next chapter, before it starts. Thanks again for reading!

Sarah, AKA _AnimeAngelAlchemist_


	2. 2 Meeting the Elric Brothers

Note: _I'm really sorry that I didn't put Ed in the first chapter. He just didn't quite fit in the first chapter. I'm also sorry about the length of the first chapter. I had more inspiration on this one, not to mention I could find no good place to stop, so enjoy._

Disclaimer: _Everyone should already know, I own no part of FMA. However, I do own my own Ed plushie hugs plushie and a few other FMA related things, but unfortunately, not the show/manga. Otherwise my friends and I would be in it: )_

**_I'd like to thank Bar-Ohki and Artificial Life Creator for reviewing.

* * *

_**

My eyes pop open, and my head jerks up. Unfortunately, the rest of my body isn't able to follow, because of my paralysis. The jerk causes a sharp pain in my neck, and I let out a sharp cry into the lonely room. Its morning, now, and I don't even notice the blonde teen sitting in the corner of the room.

"Nightmare?" he finally speaks up.

"Who are you?"

"Major Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Your father requested to my superior that I spent the day with you. I'm not a baby-sitter" he mumbles the last part.

"I'm sorry my father made you come. I don't need a baby-sitter"

"I'm not a baby-sitter" he repeats, but this time so I can hear.

"I may be paralyzed, but I can still take care of myself"

"How? All you can move is your head" If I would have been able to, I would have crossed my arms in front of my chest. Instead, I just glared at him, and then looked out the window.

"Not really. You're a quadriplegic. You can no longer do a thing for yourself"

"You have to rub it in my face, don't you? You have all four limbs, and they work perfectly. I have all four limbs, but none of them work" I snarl. At my statement, he looks hurt.

"Did I hurt the baby's feelings?" I ask, sarcastically.

"I have only two limbs"

"Then why can you function with those limbs, even without them?" I ask, and he pulls up his right sleeve, and left pant leg.

"Automail" we say in unison.

"How?"

"I can't tell you"

"Top secret military thing…I see"

"No, personal thing. I can't tell you until my brother gets back"

"Whatever" I say, and then turn my head so I can look out the window again.

"Quit wallowing in your self-pity. There are people much worse off than you are, and not even complaining" he's now rolling his sleeve and pant leg down.

"Leave me alone. You don't know what it's like to have had your fully functioning body completely taken away from you. The most frustrating part is that it's still there, but it won't move. At least yours wasn't even there to look at" I say, still turned away.

"Hello, Brother. Is that her?" I hear the soft voice of a slightly younger boy.

"Yeah. She's…Well, she's being just like me when Mustang visited"

"I can hear you. I may be a quadriplegic, but I can still hear" I say, turning my head to glare at the boys. Instead of seeing a younger boy, standing next to Ed, I see a suite of armor. My eyes widen slightly in surprise, but I try not to let them see.

"Al, this is Sarah Daniels. Sarah, this is my little brother, Alphonse" Ed introduces.

"I'd shake your hand, but…yeah" I say, awkwardly.

"That's ok. I understand. I heard that you ride horses?"

"Rode. I _used to_ ride horses. It'll be too much money for my father to buy me a new saddle, and I'm sure my horse was destroyed**_ (1)_**."

"Why do you say that?"

"The type of saddle I'd need is very expensive, and my horse was probably deemed too dangerous" I start to cry again, so I bow my head, to hide my face behind my coppery brown bangs.

The salty liquid runs down my face, and I want to wipe it away. It's horrible. I try, but my limbs just won't respond. I sit in the same position as yesterday. For the rest of the day, the saltine substance stays on my face, and dries. This puts me in a horrible mood, so anytime anyone tried to talk to me, I snapped at them.

At noon, a nurse came in the try to tube feed me, but I refused, so she had Edward come over and hold my mouth open as she shoved the tube down my throat. At that moment, I hated the world.

"Just leave me alone. I want to die" I say, after the nurse leaves.

"Why? What will you be accomplishing by dying?" Al asks, after Ed left the room, angry at my words.

"I won't have to go through this pain"

"But you can't…oh"

"Exactly. All I want to do is go run, and ride my horse. Even just watch my toes wiggle. But I'll never be able to do any of those things again. You have to understand, Al. Horses were my life. I traveled across the country so I could show her. I'd spend hours on end in the barn with my beloved horse, just so I could smell her. It would make me happier just to know whether or not Jill was still alive"

"Sarah, I understand that this must be hard for you, but you have to let people help you. You're just like Brother. When we first were like this, brother was missing his two limbs. He moped around in a wheelchair until one day Colonel Mustang visited us. He aroused my brother's fighting spirit again, and Ed got those limbs. He went through the rehabilitation process in one year, which takes normal people three to four. Miracles can happen. All you have to do is want it bad enough, and try"

I say nothing, so he changes the subject.

"So, your father is Brigadier General Travis Daniels?"

"Yeah"

"He's a good man. He'd do anything for you. What happened to your mother?"

"The damn bitch ran away. She couldn't take being the wife of a prominent military man"

"Oh, I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry. She was a horrible woman who never even talked to me. She hated me"

"That must have been hard, growing up with no mother. I can't imagine what we'd have done without our mother. Our father ran away when I was really young, so I don't even remember him. Ed hates him, though"

I watch the boy in the armor as he sits down. He makes a hollow thunk.

"There's nothing in there, is there" I say, not really ask.

"H-How did y-you know?" he sounds surprised and nervous.

"You sound hollow, and why else would such a careful person wear something so big and clumsy, especially in a hospital"

"Am I that easy to read? Am I really like an open book?"

"You have to be watching carefully. I have always watched everyone and everything carefully"

"Really? Why have you been so careful?"

"Just in my nature, I guess"

"Oh. What's it like having a military personnel as a father? I mean it has to be hard to have a Brigadier General as a father"

"It is, but I learned to live with it, and I loved it. It meant that we had money for a horse. To bad it led to this…" I trail off, spiraling deeper into depression.

"How old are you?" his question, so blunt and straightforward, startled me.

"Fourteen. Why?"

"I'm sorry, but you're acting like a five year-old. I'm kind, but I know when to draw the line. My brother won't put up with this, so to save you some embarrassment and what little pride you have left, stop acting like an ass"

"You really think I care what you or your brother thinks? Well, you both can go rot in hell if you thought I did. I don't give a crap about anything. I just want to die, so all this damned torment stops" I yell, defiance in my eyes as I stare at the armor boy.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes"

"I feel sorry for you. Your life will be a living hell if you act like this around Ed. He hates this kind of behavior, and so do I"

"You don't think it's not, already? I never asked either one of you to be here. Hell, you don't even have to be here. You're gonna waste your time on some quadriplegic, if you stay here"

"We're staying"

"Go fuck yourself"

"I've only heard nice things about you from your father and everyone at Central, so why are you being an asshole to my little brother? I know something's wrong, when Al stops being polite about everything he does" Edward says, walking back into the room with an angry look on his face, after hearing the whole conversation from outside of the room.

"Nothing's wrong, so you can take your little brother and leave. Oh, yeah, on your way out, you can tell the nurse to take me off life-support. I'm not gonna live the rest of my life like this" I turn my face away from the two brothers.

Before I can register what's going on, I hear the clomping of Ed's boots, and there's a loud slap, followed by a stinging sensation on my cheek. Ed slapped me across the face.

"Wake up and get used to it. If you want it bad enough, it's right there in front of you. Al and I are leaving, for now. We'll be back tomorrow" Ed says, then turns on his heel, and marches out of the room.

Both Ed and Al's footsteps fade fairly quickly, and I'm left, once again, alone in this sterile, white room. I let out a frustrated scream, which brings a nurse running.

"Ms. Daniels! Is everything alright?"

"Just peachy. Now leave me the hell alone!" I snap at the poor nurse, who doesn't leave.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we'll have to give you a sedative. You'll only hurt yourself in this mental state" she says, walking towards me with a needle full of tranquilizer.

"Don't come near me with that goddamned needle!" I yell, and then scream as she injects the clear liquid into my bloodstream, even though I can't feel it. Consciousness slowly drifts away from me, as darkness consumes my vision.

* * *

_**(1)-**Destroyed, in Equine terms, means to kill a horse with a lethal injection. In other words, to kill a horse with a shot (needle). Euthanasia is the actual name for it._

_Once again, I thank my reviewers, **Bar-Ohki and Artificial Life Creator**. Thanks, guys!_


	3. 3 apologies

I slowly awaken to the quiet emptiness of my hospital room. A nurse enters the room.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Miss Daniels. I have good news. You'll be leaving the hospital tomorrow, and going home, where you'll be on 'round the clock care. I do hope that you're able to overcome this, Miss"

I say nothing, just lie on my back and hope the woman leaves soon, which she does. As soon as she's gone, I begin to do one of the few things that I can still do: sing.

"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

Bridge:  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

Bridge:  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Bridge:  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight"

As I finish, I hear someone walk into the room.

"Did you mean that?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. I'm going home tomorrow, so they can make room for more patients" I mumble, avoiding eye contact with the Elric brothers.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"If it meant that I was better, yeah, but it doesn't"

"Are you going to start therapy?" Ed asks, watching me as I stare out the window.

"Why should I? It's useless when you can't move"

"That's why, so you can try to move, and possibly move again"

"Do you really believe that it would help me" I ask, skeptical.

"Have you ever heard of Christopher Reeves?"

"The dead guy who fell off the horse? Who hasn't?"

"Well, when he died, he could move his little finger. With the aid of alchemy, and modern science, we could help you"

"You sound like an ad for some cheap pills" I say, finally looking at him.

He blinks, and I can't help but laugh a little.

"You think this is funny? Do you want our help or not!?" Al asks, getting mad.

"You know what?" I ask, acting like I'm getting ready to snap at them.

"What?" Ed replies fairly abruptly.

"I…I don't know. I really don't know. Everything's been happening so fast. I wish someone would just stop the world so I could get off" I say, quietly.

At my words, the brothers' gaze begins to soften. I look at my hands, laid out beside me, and begin to wonder why I was even allowed to live, being in such a pitiful state. I look up at Ed with my chocolate colored eyes, and a tear rolls down my cheek. Ed gingerly walks over, and gives me a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry about the way I was yesterday. Both of you" I mutter, my face buried in the crook of Ed's neck. Tears begin to roll freely as I apologize to the brothers over and over again.

When he finally pulls away, his shirt is soaking wet where my face was. He dries my eyes, and I smile weakly.

"Thanks" I mumble, turning my head so that I'm looking straight into the teens eyes.

"For what?"

For pulling me out of that…depression. I realize, now, that it's no one's fault but my own" I say, allowing a stray tear to fall. It streaks down my face slowly, and is followed by another, as I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to think about the fact that I couldn't even wipe a stray tear away.

Tears.

So many tears have been shed in the pass couple of days. I couldn't stand being so weak. Especially since I could do nothing to hide them

"Ed, when you go back to HQ, can you ask my dad what happened to my horse?" I ask. A pained look crosses the teens face.

"She was destroyed, wasn't she" my voice was flat, and void of any happiness.

He stands motionless for a moment, torn between this broken young girl next to him, and his orders to not distress her.

"She wasn't destroyed, but she was sold" he says, choosing me over his orders.

That's when I have my first mental breakdown. My brain just shuts down as I begin to sob. The heart monitor next to my bed goes berserk as I sob harder and harder. Edward looks terrified at what he's done, with just a simple sentence. As a nurse rushes in, Edward is shoved roughly out the door by an angry doctor.

"I knew there was no place in a hospital for military personnel that aren't harmed. **Get out**" he says firmly. Al walks up behind the frightened teen, sensing something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Brother?"

"Sarah had a mental breakdown. I told her about her horse"

"Will she be ok?"

"I hope so…" he whispers, scared for me, gasping for breathe through my uncontrollable sobs.

"Ed…ward" I manage to choke out, before passing out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Once more, I would really like to thank the people that send me reviews. If there are any questions about anything, let me know and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. Please, let me know how I'm doing.


	4. A note to my readers

**Hey, Anime Angel Alchemist here! I'm terribly sorry for this extremely long wait, but I've been having issues with certain things like the computer this story was saved on dying in the middle of a really bad time for me, and just a lot of other problems like that. I've gotten the files transferred to this new computer, and I hope to try to get working on this story again sometime soon. I know I've been posting oneshots and started another story on here, so I really hope you'll accept my apology. I'll get right back on this story ASAP! I'm about finished with the next chapter, and will try to start on the next one, as soon as possible. For any of you that actually bothered to stay with me and read this, I give a huge thanks to. Like I said earlier, my life's hit a **_**major**_** road block. The year of 2007 hasn't treated me very well, and hopefully I can update more now.**

**Thanks for bearing with me!**

_Anime Angel Alchemist_


End file.
